Waltz on the edge of the abyss
by Sevryna
Summary: Was it just a waltz? OS Sam/Jack with the lyrics of the song "To fall in her eyes"/ "Tomber dans ses yeux" 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille.


Summary: Was it just a waltz? OS Sam/Jack with the lyrics of the song "To fall in her eyes"/ "Tomber dans ses yeux" 1789 Les Amants de la Bastille.

Disclaimer: The Stargate SG-1 universe and the characters do not belong to me: they belong to the MGM / AU and their authors. I do not intend to discredit actors, authors or anyone else involved in the Stargate universe.

This is a fiction for which I do not receive any remuneration for writing.

Genre: Romance

 **Waltz on the edge of the abyss**

General Hammond did not want to leave like this without a good-bye celebration. He decided that a party was necessary, not because he felt so important to had a party dedicated to him, but rather because his teams and his men were too important for him to abandon us like this. With the war raging, they needed, even a few hours, to empty their minds. While the entire SGC had not been able to come, the remaining on guard at Cheyenne Mountain, all the others had come to the party hall of a major hotel in Colorado Springs. Evening dress was required, so all the military men found themselves in formal costumes, except for the civilians of the program. The women, on the other hand, got all dressed up, having abandoned the traditional tailor of the US Air Force, which everyone had to confess, was not the most exquisite for an evening dress. So Samantha Carter, a little embarrassed, arrived in the room already full of people dressed in a beautiful black dress, which apparently did not put her at ease. Her high heels accentuated the curve of her loins, and the cleavage of the dress left little to the imagination when it came to her sublime breasts. She held in her hand a shiny black sleeve that her fingers squeezed a little too hard so she could look relaxed. She searched for her friends among the crowd, and met gazes that made her even more embarrassed.

"Here you are, we're beginning to believe that you'd not come," said Daniel, advancing towards his friend.

"Come on Daniel, I couldn't miss the General's party, I'm not stuck in a cloud in the middle of the galaxy this time," Sam replied with a smile.

"It'd have been a pity, you'd have missed the petits fours, they are excellent," Jack said as he arrived behind her back.

"I believe you, Colonel. Besides, I think Teal'c stayed near the buffet?"

"You think right!" Jack replied with a smile. "Very pretty dress Carter."

"Thank you, sir. I'm not so used to this, I'm more at ease in my BDU," Sam replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, the evening dress puts a lot more value on you," said Daniel, sipping a glass of champagne.

"A glass of champagne Major?" Jack asked pointing to the one he had in his hand.

"With pleasure Sir," Sam replied, thinking that it would surely relax her a little.

They joined Teal'c near the buffet and Jack handed Sam a cup as music began to sound in the room. Several couples of dancers formed, even groups, and the atmosphere began to become warm. Sam had found Janet who seemed much more at ease in her red Bordeaux dress. They danced a little before two charming young men invited them each. The dances were at a rather fast pace, the dancers intoxicated by the champagne. George Hammond made a short speech and the dances resumed, freeing a few hours the spirits strained by the men and women of the base. As one in the morning approached and Sam danced with Walter, laughing, a pause was heard. Walter looked over Sam's shoulder and nodded slightly before walking away. Sam turned around, looking down into Jack O'Neill's gaze. A new music began, but neither of them dared to move.

 _I know that everything separates us_

 _I know we should run away_

Jack finally put a hand to the young woman, which she took gently. The other hand of the Colonel landed in the hollow of her loins and her breathing cut off while her left hand resting on the man's shoulder.

 _But I won't go anywhere_

 _Without wishing to return her_

 _Without wanting to retain us_

Samantha Carter felt warmth gradually invade her while her eyes were planted in the chocolate eyes of her commanding officer. They listened to the words of the song, so perceptive, and began to waltz slowly to the rhythm of the music.

 _But where does the fire come from_

 _From my half-drunk soul_

The champagne she had been drinking seemed suddenly to have its effect, or was it because Jack O'Neill held her firmly against him in this room, waltzing quietly as the base staff watched them from the corner of the room? Sam could have seen the benevolent gaze of her friends if she had not been busy drowning in the Colonel's eyes.

 _Suddenly for a simple look_

 _I want to live on the edge of the abyss_

She knew, at that very moment, that she could never live without his gaze on her.

 _I want to live on the edge of the abyss_

Her life was an abyss, but he was the one who kept her from falling. Sam had to concentrate to breathe while following the movements that Jack was guiding.

 _To fall in her eyes_

 _Falling, abandoning myself to desire who ignite_

Every part of her body now wanted the man she had loved for so many years. Why did he have to invite her to dance? She totally lost herself in his arms.

 _Dancing in her eyes_

 _Dancing_

 _I want to sway with the accents of ecstasy_

Jack made her turn and dance in an almost expert manner. She would never have believed that he was such a good dancer, this man would never stop surprising her...

 _Before life divides us_

Samantha thought back to the many times when they almost died. How long would she wait to finally declare herself, to tell him everything she felt?

 _Before the envy falters_

What if he did not feel the same way as he did three years ago? Jack's eyes immediately pulled this out of her mind, he literally devoured her with his eyes, and his chocolate gaze was filled with desire.

 _I want to succumb without regard_

Nothing else existed at that moment than Jack, making her waltz in this room full of their colleagues - who now held their breath to see them dancing together. - General Hammond watched them with a smile, dancing among the other couples, which had formed a dance.

 _And waltzing on the edge of the abyss_

But George knew well that for Carter and O'Neill, it was not a simple dance. He knew his men, and the look they exchanged was not one of a Colonel to his Major.

 _And waltzing on the edge of the abyss_

And the General knew this moment was becoming decisive between them, they were approaching too much of the line, the edge of the cliff of which they risked to fall from at every moment.

 _To fall in her eyes_

 _Falling, abandoning myself to desire who ignite_

Jack still held her firmly, as if was afraid of seeing her fly away, to imagine her dancing with him. Having Samantha Carter against him was not pleasant. At that moment, it seemed to him essential, as a need. He had the impression that if she went too far away he would not be able to live.

 _Dancing in her eyes_

 _Dancing_

 _I want to sway with the accents of ecstasy_

The Colonel did not want this waltz to end, because it meant she had to go out of his arms, out of the bubble they had just created. The azure eyes that looked at him seemed so pure, so loving. He wanted to lose himself in them for eternity.

 _To fall in her eyes_

 _Falling, abandoning myself to desire who ignite_

Samantha perceived the trouble of the man who held her against him. She tightened her hand in his to make him understand that she did not want this moment to end too.

 _Dancing in her eyes_

 _Dancing_

 _I want to sway with the accents of ecstasy_

She could have said it without difficulty: she could remain in his arms all her life. Only he could make her forget all that surrounded her, all that bothered her.

 _Falling from her eyes_

 _Falling like a tear_

 _At the end of the story_

The music stopped, leaving silence and dancers moving away from the dance floor. Without even noticing it, Sam let out a tear that Jack wiped with his thumb. She smiled weakly at him, and he smiled too. They did not need to talk, both understood and felt this frustration, this injustice. The end of the evening was announced and they stepped back a few steps, regaining a calmer breathing. Without a word Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, Sam and Jack went to the hotel parking. Daniel intervened at that moment.

"Janet how much did you drink?" The archaeologist asked the doctor.

"Excuse me?" The young woman inquired in her turn.

"It seems to me that several times a glass has been offered to you, I wonder if it's safe to let you drive," Daniel explained.

"Oh, well..." Janet began.

"I think Daniel is right, you took good advantage of the champagne both of you," Jack said.

"Colonel, I assure you, I'm not drunk," Sam replied.

"Carter, I did not say you were drunk, just that you had taken advantage of the champagne. It would be better for you to be driven in case of roadside checks."

Janet capitulated quickly and got into Daniel's car. Sam watched her and questioned her with her gaze.

"You live closer to Colonel O'Neill's, I'll go with Daniel," her friend told her.

Sam bit the inside of her cheek, feeling the stitch-up by her friend and wondering if it was really safe to come alone in the Colonel's car. She finally turned to Jack with a smile and asked him:

"Doesn't that bother you, sir?"

"Absolutely not Carter, it's on my way. Okay kids see you tomorrow!" Jack replied as he walked away to his car, followed by Sam.

The journey was made in silence, then Sam saw her house pass while Jack continued his way.

"Sir?" She asked, knowing perfectly well that it was not an error of attention from him.

"Coffee?"

"A cup of tea would suit me, yes," Sam replied with a shy smile, her heart pounding.

They arrived at Jack's house and he went to the kitchen to prepare tea and coffee.

"I'll be right back, get comfortable," he said to the scientist from the kitchen.

At his words Sam tensed. They had never done that, being alone after an evening. She felt suddenly panicked, she should not be there, in the living room of her CO to gently wait for him to prepare her a cup of tea. She watched the front door: in front of the kitchen, it was not the right escape. She then approached the window door and opened it quickly before rushing into the garden and beginning to bypass the house.

"Sam?"

She stopped when she heard his voice.

"Are you really running away from my garden?"

Sam turned to face him.

"I should not be here, sir," she said, not sure.

"It's only a cup of tea," Jack replied, pointing to the cup.

"Is it?" She asked, almost whispering, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey..." Jack said as he approached her. "What's wrong?"

"I ... Nothing. I've surely drank too much Colonel."

"You're not drunk Sam, you said it yourself."

Sam sighed, feeling her heart beat violently as Jack put down their cups on the garden table and approached even closer to her.

"Is it just a cup tea?" She asked.

"Was it just a dance?" Jack asked.

Again their eyes met and they remained for a moment watching each other, losing themselves in the eyes of the other.

"This will be what you want it to be Sam. What do you want it to be?"

The question echoed in Sam's head and heart. What did she want it to be? More than a tea, more than a dance. Did she want to leave now? Not really. Did she think she should be here? Not really either.

 _What did she want it to be?_ Much more than all that.

She moved a step towards him, reducing the space between them to one meter. As her heart beat so hard that it could come out of her chest, Sam felt her hands become moist and her cheeks blushed, the heat soaking up her whole body.

"More."

 **THE END**


End file.
